


Reduced to Ashes

by TriTaledKitsune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Few of them will actually be important, Generous use of OC, Multi, Not just Dragons, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriTaledKitsune/pseuds/TriTaledKitsune
Summary: The Recall is in full effect when the crumbling Shimada clan catches wind that their wayward second son still lives, and is responsible for many of their struggles. Shimada Hanzo, as the current head of the Shimada clan, plans to use a single arrow to deal with this issue and the silent power struggle within his clan.His plan? A woman who got involved where she shouldn’t will have to face the consequences. Angela managed to handle the single dragon, what will she do in the claws of the man who holds two?
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, past Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins.  
The first fic I've posted that wasn't complete before I handed it over to you. 
> 
> Tags are subject to change as the story progresses!

His men had their orders, leaving Hanzo with little to do but wait. That is not to say that his time went wasted. In the days he waited other business was taken care of under his guidance. Debts were collected, several meetings took place, and plenty of time was spared for practice and meditation. Hanzo had all of this done while suppressing his ever growing displeasure with the Shimada clan elders. Hanzo was now the head of the clan after the death of his father, and his father he most certainly was not. He refused to run his clan under the same overly strict methods that had led to his brothers disgrace and near death. Those same methods that had forced his hand to shed his brother’s blood. Never again would a direct relative be forced to end their own blood. Hanzo would not allow anyone else to carry the burden that weighed his chest, elders wishes be d*mned. There was much to be done on this front however, and it would take great time and subtlety to do so without losing his own neck. Until that day came, Hanzo had little to do but try to regain the honor of his falling clan and wait for his men to arrive with his prize. 

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Hanzo made his way to the range. Practice had always helped him to relax and to bond further with his dragons. Stepping into the open clearing he allowed himself a moment to simply enjoy the feeling of the sunlight on his skin and the gentle tugging of the wind in his hair. The moment quickly ended when he shifted his stance. An arrow was pulled from his quiver and the bowstring was pulled back. Hanzo allowed his eyes to drift slightly to the trees, watching the mostly bare branches dance in the wind. The sakura would bloom soon but not yet. Smoothly shifting his gaze back to his target Hanzo released a breath he had been holding, the arrow embedding itself in the center of the target before he managed to inhale again. The entire process, taking less than a second, was repeated several times until nearly every target on the premise held at least three arrows clustered in the center. He refrained from splitting arrows, as it was a gross waste of resources. An act he refused to delve into without proper reason. Notching another arrow he wasted little time in pulling the string back, only for his attention to be snatched by a gentle knocking. When he turned he was met with one of the house servants. The elder daughter of a smaller branch of the family, a beautiful and loyal young woman at the age of sixteen.

“Shimada-sama, the team has returned. They have successfully acquired your guest and are waiting to meet with you.” She reported, eyes cast downward at his feet as her rank required.

“Thank you, Izumi-chan.” He responded, gently replacing the bowstring to its original position and placing the arrow back into the quiver. “Have someone gather my arrows.” he ordered before striding from the courtyard. He had a guest to greet after all.

~~~

When Hanzo arrived at the exterior courtyard he was immediately frustrated to find only three of the five men he had sent standing at the ready. His annoyance only grew with the lacking presence of the objective of their mission.

“I certainly hope you have an explanation for your lacking numbers, and perhaps an even better explanation for your lacking objective.” His men immediately reacted, straightening and glancing amongst themselves as if electing the poor lad to speak. After a moment one of them spoke up.

“The others are, uh, still in the car. The target was still asleep upon our arrival…” He trailed off, wincing slightly at his words.

“I said minimal harm,” Hanzo growled, “yet they are still unconscious? Are you incapable of restraint?”

“You misunderstand!” another spoke up quickly. “They are just taking a nap, of free will. After we separated her from their base of operations and insured she were shut off from contact they became rather compliant…” Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the man’s words as he stepped past them, moving the conversation closer to the vehicles.

“Compliant? You mean to tell me that the woman I ordered you to kidnap became...compliant?” Doubt dripped from his tone. All three of the men nodded, matching his speed.

“They even cleaned and bandaged Shu’s leg when he failed to clean it properly. Admittedly they are also the one who gave him the injury.” This managed to grab the Shimada Lord’s attention.

“Just how strongly did she resist? In the beginning, that is.” This brought a flinch from the three.

“We were certainly not expecting someone of her nature to put up quite that much of a fight.” One finally admitted before stepping past Hanzo to open the car door. Within, leaning on a man who was poorly acting disgruntled, was one Dr. Angela Ziegler, fast asleep.

“I expect you all to debrief me later on exactly what happened.” Hanzo’s eyes darted to the front seat, where the man identified as Shu sat. “For now wake her. I wish to speak to the woman that would not allow my brother to die.” With that he stepped back, moving to a sitting area within the courtyard. Three curved benches sat in an arch surrounded by not-yet blooming trees. A beautiful location to sit in the spring and summer, as well as a disarming setting for greeting guests. Both of the voluntary and involuntary sorts. 

He watched from a distance as his guest was woken, taking note as she stepped out of the vehicle that she was shorter than he had predicted. The simple pale blue kimono he had sent with them for her to wear dragging the ground as she was directed to him. To his surprise she spoke quietly with his men on the way over to him, too soft for him to hear the topic. When she finally came to stand in front of him Hanzo stood before giving a shallow bow in greeting.

“I welcome you to the Shimada Clan. I am the current head of the family, Shimada Hanzo.” She returned with a deeper bow, not enough to show true respect to his rank, but just enough to admit his current superiority, gaining her an appraising expression. 

“I find it hard to believe that you do not know my name, so I will not waste my breath.” She was clearly displeased, Hanzo noted the way her voice sounded. It was different from the recordings he had watched, as the real thing often is. “So you do have some knowledge of our customs. I am impressed. It will help you here.”

“Help me here?” She mused, He could tell she was still shaking off the last remains of sleep. “Might I be so bold as to wonder why my presence was requested in such an alarming fashion?” Though he did not show it, Hanzo was startled by just how quickly her voice shifted into something razor sharp. He held her gaze, blue suddenly seemed less like sky and more like sharpened diamond.

“Please, sit.” He gestured to the bench behind her. “Allow me to explain why I had you brought to me. I am confident you know a little of it though.” He grinned at her, somewhat reveling in the narrowing of her eyes as she glared at him, sitting nonetheless. 

“I refuse to answer anything on Genji’s past or current condition to the man who caused him so much pain.” She stated tensely, glinting diamonds aiming to pierce.

“Your preferences matter little to me.” He answered back. “Nor is my wayward brother the only reason I had for your arrival.” He paused for a moment to observe her. He remained impressed with how she held herself, seemingly easily confident despite knowing she was currently surrounded by trained assassins and criminals. He could see it though, the unease, the fear. He saw it in the subtle shifting of her fingers on the bench, in the way her lips quivered before she spoke. The doctor was terrified, and rightfully so. He wanted to take her apart and reassemble her as she had done his brother. He would also deny her death, and then he planned to have that brilliant mind of hers used to bring the Shimada name back into greatness. 

“You made yourself known, you gathered attention, and then you messed with the Shimada blood. That cannot go unpunished. However, you have also done so much for the world and can do so much more. It would be a waste to kill you, so I have decided that rather than have you as an enemy I would take you as a friend.” His words earned a tense laugh from the woman.

“I think we have very different definitions of friends, Herr Shimada.” She mused, exhaustion from earlier growing clearer as she truly grasped her current situation. “Is my greeting complete? I think I would like some time to adjust to what is likely to be my new home, at least for a little while.” Hanzo lifted an eyebrow at the sudden shift in the doctor’s mood and mannerisms. It appeared as though she had reached her limit for the day.

“I had hoped to speak with you awhile longer, but if you are insistent I can have you taken to your room.” As he spoke, Hanzo watched Angela. He noted how her eyes creased slightly, the way she worked her jaw. She crossed her legs within the kimono and her wrist in her lap. The doctor was losing her confidence rapidly. She would grow defensive and harder to work with as time went on, this much Hanzo was sure of. The doctor was an amazing and powerful woman, but right now she was tired, alone, and scared. All of these things Hanzo could work with if he were careful, and the best step right now was to keep her cooperative. With these thoughts in mind, he motioned to one of the girls watching from the other end of the garden. 

“Take Miss Ziegler to the room I had prepared.” He ordered once she had approached. She nodded and bowed low before coaxing the Swiss woman to stand. As Hanzo was watching them leave he was surprised to see Angela stop and turn to him for just a moment.

“Assuming you have done your research,” she met his eyes, the diamonds had returned, glinting with calm he knew she didn’t feel. “You should be thankful your brother is still alive.” A pause, a flash of something akin to agony through cold mineral lenses. “If the situation had been reversed it might have been you on my table. Shimada blood may be on my hands, but I will not be guilted for saving a life.” Having said her piece, Angela turned and followed the now shocked serving girl out of the gardens leaving Hanzo to mull over her words. 

He watched her leave thoughtfully, one hand touching his covered shoulder where a massive scar sat. A final gift from his brother, hidden from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is shown her room while Hanzo must deal with clan politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warnings for a small amount of blood, mild disassociation, crying, and a likely terrible representation of Japanese meeting customs brought to you by a small amount of google research.

Dr. Angela “Mercy” Zeigler, The Angel of Overwatch, The woman who beat Death, walked down the halls in a daze. Berating herself every step of the way for further antagonizing the man behind her abduction. She could not really take back the words, as she meant every one of them, but that did not make her actions any less impulsive. Genji, Reinhardt, Lena. Mercy had lectured them for hours about thinking their actions through and yet here she was, making a bad situation worse. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a burst of pain flared in her hand, followed by a small wet warmth. Looking down she forced her hands open, staring somewhat numbly at the crescents dug into her palms, one smeared with rapidly cooling blood. Distantly, she noted that the cut had already healed and that if she was not careful it could stain her clothing. 

The servant girl guiding her offered a small yelp at the sight, quickly handing Mercy a small handkerchief that had been hidden...somewhere on her person? Mercy was not really sure where, or if the information was even important at the moment.

“You must be more careful.” The girl lectured, her accent stronger than the Shimada’s had been. “Shimada-sama does not want you hurt. Now come, we are nearly there” with those words the girl continued to lead Mercy further into the Shimada compound. 

Eventually the pair of women met with three stoic looking men outside of a door. The servant girl nodded to the three before stepping up to the door and sliding it open. 

“Shimada-sama had this room arranged for your stay. There is a restroom and bathing room attached for you to maintain decency, the closet is supplied with clothing that should fit, and the balcony oversees the central courtyard. Should you attempt to leave that way without an escort you will be brought back to your room and reprimanded.” The girl paused for a moment, giving Mercy time to process the information before she continued on in a much more quiet voice.

“Please understand that while you are Shimada-sama’s guest, not everyone within the compound will be welcoming to your presence, and while his methods may seem cruel, he is doing everything in his power to help.” Following those words the girl left before Mercy could even react.

The door slid shut, leaving Angela alone in silence. No longer Mercy, the capable Angel of Overwatch. Now she was Angela, the woman who was no more capable now than she had been those so many years ago when she was told that her parents were gone forever. She wanted to collapse right then, let her fear and stress from the previous week take what little control she had, but before that she needed to check the room itself. With a shuddering breath Angela drew her shoulders up and straightened her back before giving her room a once over, mildly shocked at how nice it was. At this point she knew that she should not really be surprised. After all, the Shimada's were being courteous to their ‘esteemed guest’.

Angela had a bed, in a frame, rather than a futon on the floor. The sheets were a simple light yellow, with matching pillows. Over the bed there was a shelf holding no less than twelve books, each in a language she could read. On the other side of the room she could see the door of a closet peeking over one of those foldable standing room dividers, likely to provide privacy while she dressed. Next to that was a fully visible open doorway that upon further inspection led to her restroom. The toilet and bathing area were also separated, and in the space between them both sat a wash basin upon which sat a tray holding both a toothbrush and hairbrush, hair ties, a container of toothpaste, and feminine items. Stepping out of the bathroom Angela moved to the balcony. She only opened the door enough to see the two chairs, a small table, and the garden that they overlooked before the doors were shut once more. Ignoring the closet for now, Angela slid her shoes off and laid on the bed, finally allowing her stress to relieve itself in the form of tears and pillow muffled sobs. Eventually she fell asleep, glistening tear tracks drying on her face.

~~~

After receiving confirmation that Doctor Ziegler was being allowed to settle in her room, Hanzo would have loved nothing more than to be able to meditate in the garden until the next meal. He had much to consider between the Doctor’s words, his own plans for the clan, and what twists of fate lay in his path. He could feel his dragons shifting beneath his skin, begging for release. He would have considered the act had he been in private. Unfortunately the gardens provided little privacy at this time of day, though as Hanzo glanced around he noted a distinct lack of elders. Fending off the urge to huff at the observation he stood and waited, he was not left wanting as another servant arrived within five minutes to summon him to an impromptu meeting.

“Very well.” He gruffed at the young man before making his way out of the garden. He had a distinct feeling that the subject of this meeting was coming to terms with her now limited freedoms closer to the center of the compound. The Shimada heir was not surprised by this development, the elders had given their opinions on what should be done with the Doctor and the discovery that Genji was alive, but he decided it would be best to go ahead with a plan of his own.

~~~

He entered the room to a familiar sight, each of the twelve elders already standing by their chosen seats. Well, nearly all of them were standing. Closest to the head of the table without taking Hanzo’s seat there was one form visibly shorter than the rest. Hanzo had to force down a growl at the clear act of disrespect committed by the man known as Shimada Kentai.

“Forgive me Hanzo-Sama,” The old man offered with a grin that gave away his lies. “my knees could only wait so long for you to begin." . Hanzo glared at the elder before taking his seat, the rest following suit.  
“All is well, Elder. However, the dragons do not take well to such disrespect .” He answered, placing his colored arm over the table. Visible blue energy crackled over it in proof of his statement. Kentai, the bearer of the rat spirit, was playing a very dangerous game. Turning away from him, Hanzo addressed the rest of the room.

“Why have we been gathered here today Elders, what must be discussed?” He asked, meeting each of their eyes. It was easy to see the amount of contempt in the room, the power battle he waged with them. Before long, one of them spoke up. Much to Hanzo’s ire, the speaker was Kentai.

“We are confused. When we previously discussed the fact that Genji was still alive and how he managed to be such, I was under the impression that we had agreed to have the doctor assassinated. Not brought back to the compound and treated to one of our guest rooms.” The elder raised an eyebrow as he spoke, glancing around the room as if to gather his forces against Hanzo.

“We agreed upon no such thing.” Hanzo’s voice silenced the elder before the man could continue. “Last time we gathered, you squabbled like hens over spread corn. It was brought up that Doctor Ziegler had done too much work in the world for an assassination to be effective. Since there was no official decision made at that gathering, I took the responsibility unto myself to decide her consequence for interfering in clan affairs.” Kentai made to interrupt but was silenced with a sharp look. In this silence another well respected elder chose to speak up: a woman named Kiyomi who bore the mark belonging to the spirit of the snake.

“Using the Good Doctor to bring Genji back into the grasp of the clan is a wise idea, Hanzo-sama.” She hummed, looking to be the kind elderly woman Hanzo knew she was not. “That much I understand well enough, but what would you have us do with the young lady afterwards? Certainly she will be distraught knowing she is the cause of losing your brother for the second time.” Hanzo gave the elder a long lookover. He was not yet sure where she stood between Kentai and himself, but he did know she was more intelligent than half of the fools within his room.

“Doctor Ziegler is an incredibly intelligent woman with many talents. It is likely that she can be convinced to use those talents to help us raise the clan back to its former standings. Standings we lost while my father led us, and further lost when Genji failed to die, choosing instead to enact revenge. Killing my brother, or at least attempting to, was a grave mistake that nearly felled our Clan. It is on me as the head, and each of you as the council of elders to fix this.” Hanzo paused to allow them time to grasp his words, several of the others took this chance to make their opinions clear.

“A brilliant idea...” One of the lower ranking men chuckled.

“Too great of a risk!” A similarly ranked woman hissed. Several others followed suit, each taking their time to speak with words falling into one of the two arguments. Finally an intelligent remark came from a woman sitting midway down the table.

“Every idea has a risk. We just need to make sure it can be managed. You say you can convince the doctor to work alongside you, but how would you do so?” She gave him an amused look. “If you were, say, your brother I could see you seducing her as he had done so many others. I would also say intimidation but if this woman is as impressive as her history and your words say, she will not bow. Explain to us, young dragon, what it is you plan to do, and perhaps it will ease this old hag’s doubts.” Shimada Akane: newest to the council, middle ranked, bearer of the fox spirit, and Hanzo’s blood aunt. 

“I plan to offer something that was taken away from her. Should she help the clan rise once more, ensuring the loyalty of future generations, then I will be more than willing to welcome her as a member of the clan, and a member of the direct line. I plan to give her a family once more.” Around him, Hanzo could see the elders take to the idea of having the renown medic as an official member of the clan and the positive media that would spring from such an arrangement. Hanzo grinned slightly as he watched Kentai and Akane accept the idea before Kentai moved to regain control of the meeting.

“A wonderful plan, Hanzo-sama. It would also allow us to expand our business more openly into the pharmaceutical field. I wish you the best of luck in this undertaking. Do you have any other business that you wish to discuss? That was all we gathered for.” Once again, Kentai challenged his rank, effectively dismissing the meeting without actually doing so. Hanzo felt his dragons writhing under his skin at the affront, choosing to grind his teeth for a moment rather than introduce the elder to an arrow. 

“I do actually. I would like for Doctor Ziegler to be accepted and treated as an esteemed guest on all Shimada grounds. If she is to be added to the family, she must believe it to be true. Any affronts to her will be dealt with by me personally” He paused for a moment before continuing. 

“With that, everyone is dismissed. If you need me I will be in my room, meditating.” Having said his piece, Hanzo stood and exited the room, ignoring the feeling of eyes on his back. He needed to meditate and calm both himself and his dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch tries to find answers for what has happened to Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for the late update, I'm using my sister's laptop as mine is currently out of commission.

It had been a long time since Genji had felt the urge to genuinely kill someone, with or without a target. One would think that the rage would be a boiling festering thing instead of the familiar chilling mix of terror and hatred that held his body and soul in such a flux. Soba was twisting around his shoulders in a small corporeal form, snarling at anyone who got too close weather for his protection or theirs. 

The last time Genji had felt this freeze in his core, he had just woken up in the overwatch infirmary with an unfamiliar body and an angel looking over him, telling him that he had been attacked and nearly killed by the Shimada clan. It had taken several years and several people’s help for him to come to terms with himself and the events that had passed then, he did not know how well he would recover this time. One of the two people who had been vital to his recovery was the very cause of his pain now. Zenyatta had done great things for his soul, but he was not Angela.

Genji abandoned his musing as he stepped through the doorway and into a room where Winston was currently groaning into his hands. A laptop sat open on the desk before him, the screen unlit and unresponsive.

“It does not look like you are having much luck.” He huffed, gaining the gorilla’s attention. Said gorilla gave a mirthless chuckle.

“Her lab security files are designed specifically to be inaccessable to anyone other than herself. Athena refuses to grant me access. I am beginning to think not even she has access.” Winston glanced up at the ceiling of the room.

“That is a correct assumption.” The Ai’s voice filtered through the room before it fell silent, the gentle whirring of electronics keeping true silence at bay. Soba broke the silence with a whining growl, prompting Genji to speak.

“Why does Athena not have access to Angela’s files?” He growled. Winston gaped, stepping away from the enraged cyber ninja as he tried to come up with a response.

“Because,” A voice from the doorway caught their attention. Genji turned to see Ana Amari staring him down. Her own rage at the situation visible in her eyes. While Genji froze within, the older woman blazed. “When Angela joined back with the recall she demanded to be in charge of the security of her lab, stating she would not let others take her own work for their own purpose. When I returned, she pressed the point with Winston, and with news of the Sombra collective being more active she had all the push she needed.” Her voice was tense and held a trace of guilt. 

“Okay. What can we do?” Genji asked, glancing between the two. 

“We need to bring the issue up with everyone else. One of them might have an answer.” Ana answered, looking between the two. Getting the agreement She had clearly been looking for, the egyptian woman snatched the laptop off of the table and marched out of the room. Genji followed after her, hearing Winston padding after them.

“Athena, have everyone meet us in the kitchen. Critical importance.”

“Okay Winston. Paging members now.” Genji listened as both Ana and Winston’s communicators went off, a ping showing up in the corner of his eye. His own communicator was built in, Angela had thought of everything. Well, Genji glanced at Angela’s laptop in Ana’s grasp, nearly everything.

~~~

“Angela is missing. You likely already know this, seeing as word travels fast around here.” Ana addressed the gathered assortment of people. “The problem is, all we have right now is signs of a struggle, the blood of an unknown man, and footage of four masked figures carrying Doctor Zeigler out of the facility in the dead of night.” Genji watched the room as everyone processed the news.

Mccree pulled his ridiculous hat off of his head and held it to his chest, Genji could see the guilt in the man’s eyes clear as day. The hall footage had shown him leaving the lab less than three hours before the unknown figures had appeared. 

Tracer let out a growl that could rival Soba, impressing Genji a slight bit. 

“That ain’t a lot to go on Captain Amari. How do you plan for us to chase down the tossers?” She all but demanded.

“That seems to be the question Lena.” Genji watches as Ana moved to address the gathering once more. A sudden calm overcame him, warming the frozen rage just a bit. Looking up, Genji nodded to Zenyatta even as he waved the Harmony orb away. “We need footage of what happened in that lab so that we know if this is a rescue mission or a recovery. The problem is that everything filmed in the lab goes directly into this laptop. The camera’s do not have any sort of memory card to be found. If any of you know a way that we can access her files please do so. You do not need to tell me or anyone else, just let us get to the point where we can start this hunt.” Having said her piece, Ana moved over to the side to speak quietly with Soldier 76. 

“This is a very upsetting situation.” Zenyatta hummed, Genji knew better than to be upset by how calm Zenyatta sounded. His vocals module lacked the diversity of a human voice box. “Are you okay Genji? You do not normally reject harmony so openly.” 

“I am.” Genji made an attempt at the lie, feeling it fall flat in the space between them. “I am not okay.” He fixed, shifting his gaze around the room once more. Everyone had gathered into their own small groups to talk about the terrible news. 

Reinhardt had Bridgette pulled into a warm embrace, Lena was fighting to keep both tears and curses at bay as she listened to Winston repeat what little information they had, Jesse and Fareeha appeared to be locked into an argument of some form.

“It is alright to not be. I know how close you are to Angela.” Zenyatta offered, drawing Genji’s attention back to himself. “What is important is that you do not let discord cloud your sense of reasoning. If Angela can be found then she will be.” 

“And in the meantime?” the cyborg countered shortly before Soba chirped out a warning. Genji turned to find Mccree, having ended his argument and approaching their discussion instead.

“In the meantime, I think we need to talk.” Jesse said, a serious look in his eyes than made Genji more uneasy than he had been previously. “Alone, or nearly at least. Sorry Zen.” Amber eyes slid over to face the omnic, who raised his hands peacefully.

“Understood. Do what you can. I will be meditating in my quarters.” Zenyatta turned and floated away, respecting Jesse’s wishes.

“Explain Mccree. This had better be good.” Genji watched as Mccree winced at his wording.

“Depends on your definition of ‘good’. Now come on, we’ve gotta talk to the Amari’s. Angie gave me her failsafe.” That caught Genji’s attention.

“Why did she give it to you?” He demanded, drawing a saddened look from the cowboy.

“I’ll explain that in a minute. Let’s go.” Grabbing Genji’s arm, Jesse dragged him from the kitchen to a meeting room further down the hall containing two unhappy Egyptian women. 

“Jesse.” Ana greeted, glancing between the younger trio. “Fareeha says you can open the laptop?” her words were less of a question and more of a demand for response.

“Hah, yeah…” Jesse reached up to rub the back of his head, nervous under the elder captain’s gaze. “Angie’s failsafe, should something happen to her on the field, or even here at the base. What happened to Gerard and Amilie really had her scared. She wanted either myself or Fareeha here to take care of her research.” Said Egyptian cringed slightly as her mother’s gaze switched targets. 

“When you say ‘take care of’ what does Angela want you to do with her research exactly?” Genji watched as the two adults seemed to shrink, glancing between each other to see who would have to answer. Jesse lost the stare off.

“Angie wanted us to activate a program she coded in.” His eyes lowered to the floor. “If she died on the field, she wanted to be sure that no one could claim independent ownership of her research. Once activated, the program would delete all of her research pertaining to the ressurection tech she uses in the field as well as anything she deemed too dangerous for public use, before sharing her medical research with just about every hospital and research lab I can think of.” At this point, the American glanced up at Ana, Genji took a moment to gage Ana’s response to the words as well.

As far as things could have gone, Ana seemed to be taking the news fairly well. Genji had been worried that Ana would be upset at the news but she seemed more tired than anything else.

“Alright.” Ana sighed, pulling a chair away from the table Fareeha was leaning against, and sitting in it. “That is something I will need to talk to Angela about when she has returned. Can you get in the laptop without activating the program?” she asked.

“Yup, that’s what Genji’s here for.” Genji straightened at Jesse’s words.

“Explain?” Genji demanded.

“You’re my key. You’ve got access to all of her servers. Angie just never told you. Don’t take it personally. I’m Fareeha’s key.” He held his prosthetic arm up, the one Angela had designed for him when he answered the recall, huffing out a laugh. “Unlike you, I can’t just access the the tech. Your key’s gotta burn out before mine becomes active.” Genji’s eyes widened as Soba dropped her physical form, returning to his soul. He wasn’t sure he liked the meaning of that statement.

“I have about one million questions, but getting Angela back safely is a dozen times more important right now. How do I get into the server?” He asked, sliding into a seat next to Ana and facing the laptop. Jesse stepped up to look over his right shoulder, Fareeha taking his left.

“Your arm, under the second layer of plating there are some wires. At a glance they are included in the system, gently pull at the cluster of black wires.” Jesse instructed. Genji obeyed, using his flesh hand to gently pry the layers away, setting them on the table by the laptop. Tucked neatly into the compartment was an assortment of wires and tubes. Green, yellow, white, there was a small bundle of black wires in the mix. Gently tugging at them he felt something release on one side, revealing a usb.

“Found it. Now what?” Genji questioned. 

“Just plug it into the computer. That is it. There are three of these keys. One in your arm, one in mine, and one that Angela keeps somewhere else on her person. That one I’m not really sure about, just cause I’ve never seen it.” Jesse’s voice had a confused lilt during the last part of his statement, not that Genji blamed him. He didn’t remember Angela ever using a drive. 

Even though Genji had no reason to doubt Jesse, he was still mildly startled when the computer screen lit up after he plugged the drive in. Soon enough he was facing Angela’s wallpaper. Refusing to waste anymore time he slid the mouse over to the files. Finding the security feed from that night he began the video. Time to find out what happened.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch finds out who took their beloved medic and begins the steps necessary to finding and, hopefully, rescuing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer lives!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Genji navigated through the files on Angela’s system, carefully avoiding the file Jesse pointed out that would activate Angela’s failsafe program, and at one point typing in the one password Jesse had been given. The cyborg gave a victorious humm as he located the lab security files, only for the hum to taper off in defeat as he faced another password window. 

A password window that was not immediately accessed by his chip and rejected Jesse’s password.

“No! That ain’t right!” Jesse complained, glaring at the offending screen. “You were the one she insisted would be able to access everything if something happened to her! She told me she gave you everything you would need…” He trailed off as he pulled his hands over his face in distress. Meanwhile Pharah stared at the screen with a considering look. 

“She did say that you would know each of the passwords, which means you do know it.” She eventually said, turning to give Genji an appraising look. “Something you would never forget, likely something she never shared with any of us. Something personal maybe?” Throughout her statement, Fareeha’s eyes never left Genji’s. After a moment Genji shifted his gaze down towards the keyboard in an attempt to think of the password.

Ana watched the trio in silence, a mixture of pride at the trust they had earned from the jaded medic, and guilt at having played her own role in turning Angela’s trusted group into such a small gathering. She knew that Angela had once seen her as a mother, of sorts, and truly hoped that the view remained somewhere in the angelic girl.

“The only things I can think of would be our letters and her herbal garden. It’s where she gets those teas she offers when people pay her a social visit in the infirmary.” He explained further when his statement earned questioning looks. As he spoke, he typed in the name of the one plant in the garden that could not be consumed. He still had the pressed Iris flowers she had sent him in response when he had sent her the feather. He was simultaneously shocked and not very surprised when the password was accepted.

“Well I’ll be…” McCree glanced from Genji to the computer on the table. “You know what you know.” Genji’s eyes shifted from the laptop to McCree’s face at the confusing statement before he shook it off and found the time period he was searching for. Without a second thought he began the feed.

~~~~~

The screen was split into three as cameras showed the entirety of the room. Angela could be seen talking to Jesse, and much to the viewers pleasure, audio began to filter through the speakers.

_“Goodnight Jesse, and don’t you dare forget that you owe me a coffee in the morning!” Angela walked Jesse to the lab door. _

_“Hey now, I only offered that coffee if you went to bed. I’d better not find you in here come morning or I’ll give the drink to Lena instead.”_

_“Doubtful, but fine. I just need to finish up a few things and I’ll be done for the night. Now go.” Without waiting for him to answer, Angela slid the door shut before walking back over to her desk. “Just need to finish a few things…” She sighed to herself as she sat down._

Thirty minutes of Angela doing paperwork and typing on her laptop followed. Thirty minutes that the three watched in silence, and a soft hope that the rest of the feed would hold much of the same. Unfortunately, the past was already set and the monotony was interrupted by the soft opening of a door.

_Angela didn’t turn to face the door, likely used to late night visitors in her lab. Several people on base had issues sleeping through the night and would often seek out company._

_“Hello, I won’t be able to keep you company long. I was hoping to go to bed once I finished these last few updates.” she explained. Behind her, four people stepped into the room, three of which without a sound. The three silent ones fanned out behind the Doctor while the fourth entered further._

_“That is fine, your rest is important after all.” He spoke, smooth words offering up a japanese accent that had Genji tensing. The feed caught Angela’s momentarily terrified expression perfectly before it smoothed away into her work expression._

_“That it is, what was it you wanted my help with?” Angela asked, her voice holding the slightest bit of steel in it. As she spoke, Angela reached into the desk drawer to her right and pulled out another file that needed to be typed. The obvious motion a very clever distraction as she slipped a scalpel into the left sleeve of her lab coat. She typed something into the laptop, prompting a window of some form to pop up, Angela’s displeased expression was unmistakable._

_“An associate of mine wishes to speak with you.” The speaker removed a small syringe from his pocket, twisting the cap off to reveal the thin needle. A second attempt at whatever Angela was trying on the laptop was made, ending with a similar pop up window and expression._

_“Going by your presence I assume your associate has a preference for in person conversations?” Angela asked, closing her laptop and moving to stand._

_“Ah ah, Stay.” The man scolded lightly as one of the quiet trio stepped forward and placed a hand on Angela’s left shoulder. She jumped slightly at the contact, turning to give the hand a sharp look. “You assume correctly, I’ve been instructed not to injure you. Please do not make this more difficult than it needs to be?” The man’s polite tone never wavered as he approached the dense Doctor._

_“You will have to forgive me Sir, but I cannot allow myself to be taken without a fight.” Angela’s voice held little kindess as the entire room snapped into movement.  
“Athena, Intruders in Lab one. Initiate Lockdown” Angela shouted before shifting downwards and to the right, shoving her desk chair into the man who had placed his hand on her shoulder and scattering papers in the process. Athena remained silent, the AI had a gap in it’s memory spanning the time period._

_While he fought with the chair the other three moved in, one snatching her right arm at the wrist. When he attempted to pull her up towards him, the Combat Medic lashed out with her left hand and the no-longer hidden scalpel, tearing a neat gash up the man’s right leg. A hiss left the man as he jerked back, releasing Angela as red spilled onto the floor. _

_Her freedom was short lived as the other three moved together, one catching both of her wrist this time while the one she had shoved her chair at swept her legs from under her. She managed to headbut the one holding her wrist even as she began to fall. In a swift movement the figure who had done the speaking slid the syringe into the crook of the Doctors neck and emptied the solution before removing it and recapping the needle. Angela was then released as the trio went to check on their injured comrade, one nursing his injured nose. Behind them Angela pushed herself to her feet, one hand holding the scalpel while the other one pressed against her neck where the solution had been injected. She wobbled slightly but remained standing. She took a stumbling step towards the doorway of the lab before they noticed her. On of the figures branched off to approach her._

_“Now Doctor, you should know better than to stand when you’ve just been sedated. You could fall and injure yourself.” The speaker was one of the previously silent ones, his voice soft and chiding as they he grabbed the swaying woman. He easily pried the scalpel from her hands, carefully tucking it into a pocket on his outfit before sweeping Angela into his arms.  
The other three set about wrapping the injured one’s leg and cleaning up the spilled blood before the quartet set out to leave, Angela sleeping soundly in their arms. The entire exchange had taken less than five minutes_

Genji glared at the screen, fully aware of what he had just watched. 

“Jesse, do you still have your Blackwatch connections?” he growled, turning away from the screen that showed nothing but an empty lab. Jesse met his eyes with a similar darkened expression.

“I burned a few getting out before the fall, but I also built more. What do you need?” Jesse’s voice held a tone that Genji hadn’t heard since his own days in Blackwatch.

“Don’t you dare leave me out of this.” Fareeha interrupted the two as Ana shifted behind the trio.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Darling.” Jesse chuckled darkly. “After all, it looks like we are hunting.”

“Dragons.” Genji confirmed, “Jesse, We need information on any active Shimada estates, trafficking rings, or exotic trade deals.”

“Alright, Fareeha. You wanna get info with me or pass this onto the team?” Jesse asked, turning to face the younger Egyptian.

“She needs to stay here, Genji too.” Ana spoke before Fareeha could. “They need to brief the team and start planning.” Jesse held eye contact with the older woman, a feat not to be taken lightly, before nodding.

“Good luck. I’ll check in when I have more info. Athena!” He raised his voice to address the Ai. “Get me a way to the mainland in hanger three, fifteen minutes.” He announced before tipping his hat to the trio and making a swift exit. 

“Be safe out there!” Ana shouted after him before turning to the two that remained. “Lock the laptop, we need to share what we currently know with the others and get a game plan figured out.” Fareeha nodded as Genji set about removing the drive and tucking it back within his arm.

~~~~~

Within twenty minutes everyone had once again gathered into the kitchen and, under Ana’s expert guidance, the information was explained and plans began to form. Teams were put together depending on what type of mission the matter would result in, while roles were assigned. Ana and Lucio were going to take a step back from combat for a while to fill in the role of primary medic. Jack was to assist Genji and Fareeha with planning the details of the upcoming mission as well on helping them with their check ins with McCree.

Meanwhile, Jesse sat in the back of a cruiser, staring down at the uncut cigar in his left hand. He’d pulled it out earlier, planning to use the tobacco to ease his mind, but could not get the memory of Angela’s scoldings out of his mind.

“Aww, come on Doc. How are you gonna fix me up if you’re out here getting yourself taken.” He sighed to himself before tucking the cigar away. Instead he pulled out a small communicator he keeps on his person and a battery for said communicator. Easily slipping the power bank into the tech, he pressed the power button and waited. Within a minute the screen lit up and the device vibrated.

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you anytime soon.” A lilting voice asked, the teasing tone falling short as confusion laced through.

“Neither was I Olivia, but I’ve gotta cash in one of those favors you owe me. I’m heading to Málaga, Spain right now. Can you meet me? I’ll pay.” He hated the desperation that slipped into his voice but there was little use fighting it.

“It will take me a little longer to get there, but I’ll be there. Stay safe Joel.” The playfulness returned.

“That's not my…” Jesse didn’t get to finish his rebuttal of the pseudonym before she had ended the call, leaving him with little to do but shake his head and stare out the window for the rest of the flight. He needed a drink.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela begins her first day on the compound and has opinions on what other's think of her.
> 
> McCree meets with one of his informants and has emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who isn't dead!!!

Angela woke slowly this time, eyelashes fluttering in an attempt to fend off the daylight. Eventually she sat up, her body deciding that she was awake enough. Her right hand found her face, rubbing the tension left behind by the dried tears from the night before. A sensation that would be best dealt with by washing her face, and she would need to brush her teeth to rid the dry flavor in her mouth. Standing she moved towards the restroom, stopping when she noticed a slip of paper pinned to the dividing wall by the closet she had ignored the night before.

_Ziegler, _

_ You were sleeping when dinner was brought for you. Simply knock on the door when you are ready for breakfast and it will be brought to you, or you to it. Afterwards, you will be brought to me for the day. _  
_ Western clothing is acceptable for the day, the weather should be mild. _

_ Shimada Hanzo _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Angela gave the paper a dark look, unhappy at the reminder of her current situation. She had been many things before. Daughter, Orphan, Student, Doctor, Mercy. Captive however, was becoming one of her most hated. Except for one, Angela knew there would only ever be one thing that could beat out orphan, and she was uncertain if she would ever have children for fear of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taking a deep breath, Angela turned away from the paper and continued her mission towards the bathroom where she stopped and grimaced in front of the mirror. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Her usual white gold hair fell halfway out of its iconic ponytail in greasy, stringy clumps. What was still held back by her hairband fell limp against the back of her head. Her skin held a grimy sheen, old tear tracks actually visible going across the side of her face where she had been laying down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Shower then.” She said softly to herself as she pulled the hair band from her hair. Her grimace deepening when it simply flopped back down against the back of her head, rather than separating as it should have. Without hesitation she snatched up the hairbrush and began working it through her hair. Once she could run her fingers through it without getting caught she turned towards the shower. After a moment's worth of inspecting it she set the water as hot as she could physically handle before disrobing and stepping into the spray._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She was thankful that Genji had helped her with her japanese as she separated the shampoo from the conditioner, unwelcome amusement filling her when she noticed the scent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Cherry Blossom?” She mused softly as she lathered the pink gel into her scalp, feeling her hair soften as she worked through it. The floral scent joined the growing warmth in the air around her, allowing Angela to relax, even if only for the moment. After rinsing her hair she smoothed the conditioner into it. Giving that a moment to set in, she grabbed a plush cloth and the flower shaped bar of soap, giving another dry huff of amusement at the shape (and scent), and began scrubbing her body clean. For a moment she simply enjoyed the feeling for the dirt and sweat being scrubbed and rinsed away as the hot water beat her skin. It took her twice as long to rinse the conditioner from her hair, her fingers sliding through the strands as the water glided over them. As she did this, Angela’s mind was beginning to drift. She began to wonder just how long she could keep her captors waiting before risking their ire. After a moment longer of contemplation under the steaming spray, Angela gave a defeated sigh and turned to twist the faucet off. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stepping out onto a bamboo mat, Angela patted her hair dry before twisting it up into her towel and leaving it to sit. Grabbing another of the ridiculously soft towels, she patted the water from her skin before wrapping it around her body to form a gown. She then walked from the bathroom to the closet, careless of any potential surveillance within her room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Opening the closet, Angela was shocked to find it larger than she had realized. It was neatly sorted, Western clothing on one side, eastern on another. The clothing itself ranged from formal attire to casual clothing, even a section for nightwear that included pajamas and gowns for sleeping. Shelves along the top of the closet presented different types of shoes while the back held shelves and drawers filled with uncomfortably proper sized undergarments and socks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“This is ridiculous.” She huffed, having expected captivity to be much more...taxing. Her eyes were drawn to a particularly fluffy looking bathrobe colored a warm amber that she stared at for a long moment. Unfortunately she remembered the contents on the note nearby, instead turning towards the proper day clothing. Grabbing a light blue Cheongsam top from the eastern side,a complimenting pair of black knee length shorts, and the necessary under clothing, she quickly dressed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The shorts were a bit long, going a few centimeters past her knees, but otherwise they fit properly.. Everything else fit unfairly well, she would need to confront the Shimada heir on how creepy this was. That would happen later however, as for now she needed to eat as well. Kneeling down she grabbed the abandoned towel, removing the one on her head, choosing to neatly tuck them in a corner of the restroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and her hair, leaving it loose to finish drying. Angela stopped by the closet just long enough to grab a pair of black flats and slide them on before heading to the door, giving it three sharp knocks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Angela followed behind the house servant that had been sent to take her from breakfast to wherever Hanzo Shimada was deciding to spend his morning. The flavors from her meal still lingered in her mouth. Fish for breakfast? Angela had eaten it, but not without a little doubt. Her rice had been well enough though. Useful for dulling the flavor of the fish, as well as filling her up a little more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After her meal, a servant had arrived to guide her. It was the same girl that had shown Angela to her room the day before. She seemed less interested in speaking now than she had previously, so Angela kept her interactions to a minimum, instead choosing to look around the compound as they passed through it. The design was fascinating, a mix of traditional Japanese designs and architecture, accented by pottery and decor that might have been just as at home in a history museum. Occasionally Angela would be able to catch signs of the current day and age, a window displaying the view of a different part of the country, passing people using modern technology, or the way the halls and rooms seemed to light themselves naturally even in windowless areas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Soon enough, they passed through a threshold and Angela was outside, a quick glance around placing her in a courtyard she did not recognize at all. There were more trees, clustered in three areas along several winding paths. Some spaces within the courtyard held carefully raked sand gardens, the stones in them looking warm in the sunlight. There was a large and winding koi pool, bridges passing over where it met the paths they kept to. In grassy areas off path Angela could see that some people were meditating, while others worked through slow movements she could remember Genji using. A practice in control, he had called it, forming muscle memory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They passed through the courtyard gates into another sectioned off space. Here Angela could see Hanzo lining up a shot on his bow. It didn’t take long for him to release the arrow, immediately lowering his bow and turning to face them. Angela watched his eyes flick over the girl that had guided her for barely a moment before they met hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I hope you rested well.” He greeted quietly, his voice carrying easily in the space between them. “It would not do well for you to not recover from your travels.” The servant girl turned and left, pulling Angela’s attention for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I slept well enough.” She responded, watching the girl leave. When she turned back, Hanzo had closed the distance between them. He now stood an arms length away. His brown-red eyes, so similar to his brothers, looking over her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Very well. I would have advised you to keep your hair up today, but I was not expecting you to leave it down.” As he spoke, Hanzo moved away. Gently he placed his bow on the ground before turning back to Angela’s now confused expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Why is my hairstyle relevant?” she asked him, one hand reaching up to snag a loose strand that curled over her shoulder. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It might get in the way. Idle hands are dangerous, so while you are here you will learn. While you arrived harshly, you are only as much of a captive as you make yourself.” He explained, pulling two throwing blades off of his belt and holding one out towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“So you would arm your prisoner?” Angela reached forward and carefully took the blade as she spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Not everyone wants you here, many still hold offense because of your meddling with Genji. They are not willing to look past the insult you dealt them to see how advantageous you can be. In the event that they act, I’d like you to be capable of defending yourself, or at least holding them off long enough for help to arrive.” He held her gaze as he explained. “For someone so famous for being a pacifist, any combat skills would be an adv...” He paused when her face twisted slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Why does everyone think that?” Angela huffed, adjusting her grip on the blade she had been handed. “I do not enjoy unneeded violence, no. That does not mean I am not willing to defend myself or those around me. Did you know that people think I’m squeamish at the sight of blood? I am a surgeon! I was the head of surgery at my own hospital. I’ve held hearts, beating and not.” She gave another huff, clearly frustrated. When she looked back up at Hanzo, she stepped back. His eyes were wide in shock, he clearly hadn’t been expecting her outburst, likely also influenced into believing that she was a pacifist. It made a better story after all. A gentle angel who joined a militant group in hopes of easing and erasing hurt. Much easier to market then her truth, having joined Overwatch because of the funding, and the hope that people would stop looking at her with pity filled eyes, but mostly the funding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well.” Hanzo started, having regained his composure. “That just adds another advantage and makes my job easier. I will teach you how to manage knives, poisons, and a bow, Hopefully with decent accuracy. I think you would be a valuable asset to the clan, but your freedom depends on your cooperation.” he warned. “Now we will begin with throwing knives. Simple in theory, difficult in practice. It will help you learn to balance and hold a short blade properly.” He coaxed Angela over to stand before the targets, his eyes never leaving her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _In the back room of a tiny hole-in-the-wall bar located in Málaga, a young man sat head down, swirling an otherwise untouched glass of bourbon. On the table in front of him sat a dusty old hat, it’s well kept form and shape betraying its battered appearance. His eyes, a golden brown much like his beverage, shifted around the room occasionally but remained on the swirling liquid in his glass. As much as he’d love to drown his concerns in the amber poison, Jesse McCree would need a clear head at least until the end of the business portion of his evening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jesse didn’t shift when a manicured hand set a Dorado Sunset on the table across from him and slid into the old booth. Olivia Colomar stared at her companion for a moment, getting a feel for his mood before risking a word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Alright Jo-Jessie.” She paused, adjusting her tone and dropping any mischief she’d been planning. “What’s happened? It takes something big to get you this serious. Last time I saw you this way it was after you got news of Reyes.” The concern in her voice was a rare thing to hear from the woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What do you know about the Shimada clan?” McCree finally looked up, giving the shorter woman a clear look at the rage and terror that swirled in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I can tell you that they’re active. The new head of the clan, a strict but slightly less traditional man named Hanzo, is doing what he can to regain the footing they lost when the big OW set Genji free on them.” Sombra answered. “They have a hand in most if not all of the trades going on in Asia right now, and several outside of the continent. Jesse, what happened?” Violet eyes widened when Jesse growled, half his glass disappearing in one long drink before he answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“They fucking took her!” He snarled, slamming the glass onto the table. “They waited for me to leave and then they came in and they just took her. Angie’s gone and we don’t know where.” Sombra leaned back as Jesse’s hand left his drink to rub furiously at his eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Jesse…” Sombra watched her friend fight back tears, unable to do anything to help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’ve got to find her Olivia. The things that clan is capable of, it terrifies me. If they could do what they did to Genji, there ain’t nothing stopping them from doing worse to Angela. Olivia they have trafficking rings.” His voice cracked. “I can’t let them hurt her.” Sombra pushed Jesse’s glass towards him as her stared at her with watering amber eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Drink, I’ll poke around and see what I can find while you do.” She coaxed, flagging the bartender and ordering another glass for Jesse before pulling out her phone. Her Dorado Sunset sat forgotten on the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took so long guys. The holiday season started early, stayed late, and I got writers block as a gift apparently. I'll try what I can to get back on my weekly updates. I've also got a few more stories bouncing around in unpublished files, and a sudden want to try songfics so the future is uncertain.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Mercy interact  
There be Dragons

It became clear early on in the lesson that Angela had some experience with small blades, and the art of throwing them. Hanzo took this information in stride, with his new information on her personality he wouldn’t doubt it if someone told him she had personally asked Genji how his shurikens worked. After only two days of instruction, Angela could stick at least one out of every five throws. He’d only had to make a few mild adjustments to her form and the way she held the blades. 

Angela instinctively held blades the same way she held a surgical scalpel. Steady, blade controlled and ready to act. Her biggest issue came with letting the knives go. She needed to hold the blades a touch looser and, upon release, she had to let go in a particular way so that her fingertips did not impede the flight path of the knife. Still, she took his teachings well and had learned much within her time here already, even if she answered criticism with sharp looks and at one point cruelly asked him if he was trying to relive a fond memory of his brother through her.

“No.” He had responded. “Genji was never half the student you are.” It had been the wrong thing to say Hanzo realized, her expression changing from scathing to serious consideration of how much trouble she would be in if her knife met his flesh rather than the target the next throw. 

It had taken a while for the tension to once again fade from her shoulders, but Hanzo could tell that Angela was adjusting to her stay on the compound. Allowing her to sleep in the two mornings was doing wonders for her physical well being, and his check-ins to be sure she was eating were to make sure she noticed that someone was concerned for her presence. He aimed to grant her a feeling of belonging that Overwatch might have failed to give. He wanted to shift her loyalties not only to the Shimada clan, but to himself first and foremost. In order to do that, he needed her to trust him and to depend on him. She would, of course, need to have confidence in her own independence as well or this would never work. 

“Doctor, that is enough for now.” He spoke up after she had finished throwing the three blade set. Two were sticking in the target, one clipping the center circle. The third blade was stuck in the wall several feet behind the target. A sign of strength but lacking aim control, and he’d have to repair the blade later.

“You had me practice longer yesterday.” Hanzo easily noted the question in her statement, deciding to wait until she had collected the knives to answer it. She realized his decision, those soul seeing blue eyes shifting away from his own as she turned and walked towards the targets. Hanzo watched her go, admiring the confidence in her steps as she went. 

He felt a shifting deep in his soul, a gasp escaping his lips under the clever disguise of an exhale. It had been years since his dragons had demanded their freedom so harshly, before Genji’s fall from grace. His attempts at hiding this new internal struggle were in vain, as Angela’s touch pulled him from his mind. His eyes met hers, Hanzo feeling uncertain at being seen in a moment of weakness. To his surprise there was only understanding in the medic’s eyes. Her hand was removed from his clothed shoulder once his attention was on her.

“I know that look.” Angela’s voice was gentle, as if speaking to a scared child. “Genji used to get it in the very beginning. When he still didn’t trust us. It was Soba, his dragon. She wanted out.” Angela laughed softly. “The first time I met her, he was unconscious. She tried to bite me.”

“Approaching an angered dragon was incredibly foolish.” Hanzo muttered, knowing full well that she could hear him clearly.

“Foolish or not, it needed to be done. Genji needed his meal. Soba relaxed once I explained the situation and gave her his pudding. Genji was less than impressed but introduced her.” Angela’s eyes shifted, the focus in them fading as she envisioned a memory rather than reality. Hanzo felt his dragons push on his boundaries once more, a different form of urgency within them now.

“Why do you feel the need to tell me about my brother’s dragon?” Hanzo questioned, watching the focus return to her eyes as her expression sobered into something he could only describe as clinical.  
“The discomfort, the blue spark in your eyes, the distractions. I learned with Genji that it meant his dragon wanted out, at that moment. Admittedly Genji’s eyes sparked green.” She paused for a moment, having derailed her own thoughts. “Releasing Soba helped him, as well as improved his bond with her. They both became stronger.” She explained, shifting her stance as she spoke. The blades in her right hand giving quiet sounds as they brushed against one another.

“So you want me to release beings bound to my very soul?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow at her, extending a hand to request the blades from her. They were carefully placed in his hand as Angela gave a curt nod.

“It helped Genji. I have no reason to believe that it would be any different for you.” The knowing tone she spoke with only made Hanzo want to argue more.

“How do you know they do not want freedom to harm you specifically after all you have done to my blood?” he asked, voice low and dangerous. “After you denied them their kill so many years ago?” His dragons reached out once more, giving an ominous blue gleaming to his eyes as he spoke. Angela held his gaze, now unarmed against a man that held great power within his very soul. Hanzo chuckled at her boldness, his amusement only rising at the subtle signs of shock that now decorated her features.

“You’ve made us late for lunch now Doctor. I will however humor you.” Hanzo mused, relaxing in a way he had not done before another being in too long. A ripple of blue energy ran through his tattoo before two small dragons materialized clinging to his shoulders. They immediately shoved their snouts into his hair, destroying his neat tieback, before turning their gaze onto Angela. Hanzo watched as her boldness faltered for a moment under the gaze of the two cat sized beasts. Her eyes widened at the attention, her hands twitching for blades she no longer had, or perhaps her blaster that was half a world away.

The dragons made a low chirrup before they moved, launching themselves through the air with the ease of flighted creatures. Hanzo nearly chuckled as Angela flinched back in vain. One dragon landed on the front of her blouse, its face nearing hers as it snuffled her face. The other dragon circled around her shoulders, its tiny clawed paws finding their way into her hair. The golden strands were in their iconic ponytail today, which had now become a perch. A startled yelp escaped Angela’s lips which was immediately echoed by the two dragons. 

Hanzo’s amusement at Angela’s situation quickly shifted to horror when the dragon now curled up in Angela’s hair began to purr, an action he had only seen the male dragon perform for his mother. His horror only grew as the female dragon nipped Angela on the cheek before leaping off of her shirt and lazily drifting back over to Hanzo with an amused expression.

“My apologies Ziegler.” Hanzo choked out, snatching the female dragon from the air and earning himself a harsh bite. He gave the female dragon a sharp look, which was returned in kind, before looking back up at Angela. She had gently reached up and was now trying to free her hair from the purring male’s grasp, her actions only increasing the male’s purring. Hanzo noted that her movements seemed practiced, his stomach dropping ever so slightly as the female in his hands gave a quiet growl.

“You needn’t apologize. They are friendlier and gentler than Soba was, She would get so tangled in my hair, and some of her playful nips drew blood.” Hanzo felt pinprick claws enter his arm, the growling grew louder.

“You must have been close to Genji then,” Hanzo managed to say, ignoring the stinging of the claws. Angela froze, blue dragon now wrapped around her arm. Her eyes held a pain, a fear he had not seen within them before.

“We were extremely close, for a while, but Genji was still in a dark place and needed help I could not offer him. He made that very clear before he left.” She answered, crystal blue shifting away from Hanzo and down at the purring creature in her arms. Hanzo considered her words carefully before deciding that it was a situation he was better off not entering at this point in time.

“His mistake.” Hanzo flinched internally as he noticed the tightness in his male dragons grip on Angela’s arm as she scratched just behind his horns. “We should not delay our meal any further.” He tore his eyes away from the scene. “There is an event going on later this evening I would like for you to witness.” His plans were being derailed, he needed to regain control over this situation, dragons or no. That being said, he tried not to feel too victorious at the thankfulness in her eyes when Angela nodded at him. 

~~~

On the table before them sat at least ten different types of sushi, seven of which Hanzo was particularly fond of, and three he knew would be more palatable for Angela. Off to the side were wrapped rice balls, of which he immediately grabbed one. He handed it to the dragon in his arms and motioned for Angela to do the same. Each dragon slithered out of their respective arms and onto the table before delicately beginning to eat their rice ball.

“They are much neater than Soba as well.” Angela mused as she watched them. “She would shove her whole nose into a cup of rice pudding and come out looking like a mess.” Hanzo watched as her eyes lingered on the dragons. Fondness softened her expression into something far gentler than she ever looked upon him with, Hanzo felt the sudden urge to change that. Unseen by him, the female dragon paused in her eating to give her human a knowing expression, one laced with pride.

“You must have been fond of Soba.” Hanzo attempted to start up a conversation as he sat, Angela sitting across from him. He pushed a plate of smoked salmon sushi towards her.

“She reminded me of a cat that I had when I was still taking classes and doing internships. I ended up studying veterinary science on the side after she died.” Hanzo mentally chided himself. Just how many bad memories was he capable of bringing to the surface, he was beginning to grow hesitant to make small talk. He grabbed an eel plate, using his chopsticks to place two pieces onto his personal plate. Angela followed his lead with the salmon he had guided to her earlier. 

The meal continued in an awkward silence, broken by the quiet chuffs and squeaks of the dragons and the sliding of the plates across the table as Angela sampled the various sushis. At one point she stopped eating them in single bites and starting eating halves. She would feed the second half of the ones she didn’t like to the dragons, much to Hanzo’s reluctant amusement. 

“Well,” Angela ended up being the one to break the silence. “What are their names?” She asked, motioning to the dragons with her empty hand. Hanzo blinked, unable to recall the names he had given the two when he was a child, before his father had scolded him for such a childish action. He could already feel the doctors disappointment and he had not even answered her yet.

“They do not have names.” He answered in an even tone. “However, they are easy to tell apart because that one,” he nodded towards the dragon that still lingered by Angela’s side, “is male, and,” He motioned to the dragon closest to him, who froze under their eyes as she had been attempting to steal a piece of sushi from a plate. “This one is female.”

“They don’t have names?” Her reaction went past disappointment, she looked outright scandalized. “The poor things, fix it.” Her tone changed. Gone was Doctor Ziegler, before him now sat Mercy.  
“Fix it?” Hanzo watched the woman carefully.

“Yes. Give them names. Something with meaning.” She nodded. Her eyes had once again taken a likeness to diamond, sharp and glinting. It didn’t help that the male dragon was once again purring. Two pairs of beady black eyes joined the mineral gaze. Hanzo, having survival instincts, began thinking of each of the mythical stories he had been told as a child. The Dragon and the Phoenix came to mind first, then the three evil dragons. He continued to think over it when he remembered a story his mother had told him once, about the dragons of the north and south wind. 

“KitaKage, MinamiKage.” Hanzo considered them before shaking his head in a small stiff motion. “Kita and Minami. The North and the South.” He pointed to the male and female dragons respectively. Both dragons began to purr as Hanzo felt something within him shift and strengthen.

“Beautiful names.” Angela agreed, presenting Hanzo with a beautiful smile. He stared for a moment, watching as Angela slid two more leftover pieces of sushi towards the dragons, wondering just how his brother could have been willing to pass her up. Unfortunately the moment was broken when a servant approached quietly.

“Ahem, right.” Hanzo stood, Minami leaping through the air to rest on his shoulder. “Doctor Ziegler, tonight just after the sun sets, I request that you be present in the back courtyard in traditional ceremonial garb. Two hours before, three servants should arrive in your room to assist you with the clothing. Until then, I must attend clan matters. You are free to wander around in the wing where you are currently housed, so long as you are back in your room in time to be dressed.” As he spoke, Hanzo slid the two undamaged knives onto the table towards Angela before giving the barest hints of a bow and moving to exit the room. He stopped in the doorway to look expectantly at the unmoved blue dragon perched on the edge of the table by Angela. Kita’s tail even sat over the now confused woman’s wrist.

“Come Kita, We must leave her to her evening.” The dragon let out a whine before moving. Turning, he gently nipped Angela’s hand in farewell before flying to Hanzo’s other shoulder. Having both of his dragons now Hanzo exited the room, trying not to feel too upset at the idea of leaving Angela alone while he dealt with the elders once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those of you that have commented! It helps me to write when I know people are enjoying my works.
> 
> Next chapter we will be checking back in on McCree, and maybe even the Overwatch team?


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A check back in with McCree and Sombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual Shipping, gonna have to update tags.

Lounging on a still made hotel mattress, Sombra watched Jesse McCree sleep with an amused expression. Her hair was currently done up in a towel and she had a plush hotel robe wrapped around her person, signifying she had been awake long enough to take a shower. In all truth, she had been awake far longer and was now waiting for the slumbering cowboy in the other bed to wake. On the nightstand between them, a glass of water and some headache medicine she had purchased in the hotel lobby sat, also waiting on the cowboy. The curtains on the window behind his sleeping form were drawn and tied back, allowing sunlight to stream into the room unobstructed.

It didn’t take long before the sun did its job, McCree began shifting on the bed. Grumbles and complaints made their way to Sombra’s ears before a pained moan entered the air.

“Ram I…?” he groaned, the words slurring together as he covered his eyes. Sombra slid off of her bed, moving to return the thinner set of curtains over the window. McCree grunted in thanks, blinking rapidly in the now friendlier light. 

“A hotel in Spain. You drank a rather impressive amount last night.” Sombra deadpanned before her expression relaxed. “I was hoping it would help you cope. That or your fight.” As she spoke, Jesse located the headache pills and swallowed them greedily.

“My what now?” He asked, searching around himself for his hat.

“Your bar fight. You relieved a man of a few of his teeth when he commented on your tears.” Sombra informed. McCree glanced down at his hand, blankly noting the split knuckles on his flesh hand, and how his headache included his entire head, not just his skull pounding.

“Did I win?” He asked after several moments of contemplation. Sombra gave a laugh.

“You won the fight, and a lifetime expulsion from the bar after you shattered your glass on a man’s forehead.”

“Damn, I liked that bar…” Jesse trailed off, his memories from before the drinks returning. “Angela! Did you find anything on her?” He asked, sitting straight up to face Sombra fully. Sombra’s expression shifted to something more serious to match, she moved back over to the made bed and clambered onto it.

“Good and bad news.” she forewarned. “The good news is that I found your doctor. She’s safe, and being treated by the head of the Shimada clan as an honored guest. They are likely hoping to lure Genji back after his assistance in their decline. I’ve also heard he wants her to join the clan, of her own choice.” Sombra waited until Jesse nodded to continue. 

“The bad news is that not all of the elders within the clan agree with that plan. One has reached out to the leader of Talon, offering to trade her in exchange for the removal of the current head and instatement of them as clan head. Thankfully my boss is a man of honor, skewed as it is. He wants your doctor, but he also wants the current Shimada head on his side as well. Akande likes strong people, particularly those that grow from their struggles.” Sombra gave Jessie an apologetic look. 

“So Angie’s being treated to tea an’ sushi?” Jessie scoffed. 

“As far as I’m aware. You’ll have to talk to Genji to get a full understanding of what all this means. I just collect and pass on information to those I feel like sharing it with.” Sombra offered a halfhearted shrug. 

“I guess you’re right.” Jesse huffed before standing up from the bed. He was still dressed in the jeans and button down shirt he’d been wearing the night before. His boots had been kicked off at the base of the bed he was sleeping on, his hat apparently carefully placed by them. 

Sombra watched the half hungover man shuffle into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he came out looking much fresher. Now he was just wearing the jeans with his shirt draped over one shoulder. In his flesh hand he held a small towel he was using to dry his face off with. Sombra’s eyes traced over his sun tanned skin shamelessly.

“If we didn’t have things to do today, I would extend my reservation on this room.” She mused, patting the bed beside her. When McCree sat down she pulled him into a hungry kiss, her long nails scratching gently at the back of his neck. His return was much less enthusiastic than Sombra usually received, it hurt her heart to see him this upset.

“Don’t worry, cariño.” She whispered in his ear when they separated. “We will get your hermanita back” She promised, her nails moving from scratches to comforting circles. Jesse mattered more to her than the safety net she had built up within Talon, not that she necessarily had to abandon it quite yet. Sombra had been gaining power within the organization, maybe a few words to Akande and Gabe could smooth this entire situation out.

“I’ll hold you to that, darlin.” McCree hummed, amber eyes slipping closed as he pressed his forehead against Sombra’s and took a deep calming breath. She stared at his eyelids for a moment before allowing her own eyes to shut. 

~~~

Sombra stared down at her cell phone, a tracker marked _Joel_ pinged over a hotel in Málaga, repeatedly informing her that the connection had been lost. She knew this of course, had watched him pull the battery from the phone she’d given him, had heard the notification go off on her own when he had done it. Somehow she had still walked out of that hotel room, knowing they likely wouldn't meet for another few months. A soft sigh left her lips.__

_ _“You’d better hold me to it, you beautiful fool. Someone has to.” Her whispered words cracked as she squashed a pain in her chest._ _

_ _Taking another deep breath, Sombra swiped the app away, letting it’s firewalls hide it away before opening another. A few short dial tones later and she was cheerfully speaking into the mic as if nothing had happened._ _

_ _“Hey Gabe, yeah, I’m gonna need that pick up. Oh, tell Araña that if she wants some of these fancy Spanish wines, she’d better speak up before I get on a carrier.” She mused, listening to the ragged growls and offended huffs coming from the other end. A terrible form of personal therapy really, but so long as they supported her, she would support them. Excluding anything they thought they were allowed to do to her cowboy of course._ _

_ _“Oh! And Tell Akande I need to speak with him when I get there.” She ordered, hearing Reaper’s displeasure at such treatment through the mic. “It has to do with the recent exchanges he’s been having with the Shimada’s.” Standing up from the bench she had been sitting on, Sombra walked to the closest location she could buy full bottles of wine. Amilie deserved it for putting up with Reyes while she was away. She would reward Gabe with news of his non-son. O’Dearan would be amused at the fact that someone got the drop on Angela. It was Kuiper that’d be hard to shop for, granted if he was in one of his moods he may not care if she got him anything, a gamble with him. _ _

_ _~~~_ _

_ _Just a few incredibly long hours later, Jesse McCree stepped off his own transport, once again on the Gibraltar Overwatch base. He was looking much better, the hangover from earlier now fading and his mission growing stronger. It didn’t take long for Genji and Fareeha to meet him in the hangar, other Overwatch members lingering behind them._ _

_ _“Did you find anything?” Fareeha asked, Genji’s eyes shifting for her for a fraction of a second before they landed on Jesse once again._ _

_ _“Something. Genji, If someone says the clan head is treating Angie as an honored guest, is that good or bad?” He asked, voice low. He did not like the way Genji froze at his question, not one bit._ _

_ _“Was that the exact wording?” Genji’s voice did not fix Jesse’s darkening mood. _ _

_ _“They said and I quote, ‘She’s safe, and being treated by the head of the Shimada clan as an honored guest.’ Then later the followed it with some line about baiting you and forcing her to join ‘em” Genji stared at him for a long moment before running his hands down his face, red-brown sliding shut for a moment before opening to show...relief?_ _

_ _“Genji.” Fareeha toned impatiently, turning to glare at him. “What does that m-”_ _

_ _“It means she’s fine.” Genji interrupted, his tone giving away more relief than his expression even as his body sagged just a bit, some of the built up stress leaving him. “She is safe, within reason, for now. If Hanzo wants Angela to stay, he won’t hurt her. What we need to worry about now is any emotional manipulation he will try, but it will take longer for that to do any damage. That was my forte, not his.” Jesse nodded as a few of the others approached._ _

_ _“News on Angela?” Tracer asked, glancing between the original trio. Genji moved to answer, but Jesse lifted a hand to stop him. A motion he had picked up from his days in Blackwatch._ _

_ _“The Head of the clan is using her as bait to get ahold of Genji, and he’s trying to get her to stay. I wasn’t done though. Some of the elders are unimpressed, they’ve been contacting Talon to see if they can trade Angie for the role of clan head.” He explained “What I’m worried about is that I don’t know Talon’s opinion of this situation.” Any relief Genji had previously expressed disappeared at the mention of the organization that had killed Overwatch once. _ _

_ _Jack and Ana could be heard whispering harshly amongst themselves, though Jesse couldn’t make out what they were saying. He shook his head, starting another fight right now would not help anything. Instead he turned back to Fareeha and Genji._ _

_ _“That’s my part, What did you guys get done while I was away?” He asked, stepping around them and moving deeper into the base._ _

_ _“I’ll explain when we’re seated.” Genji stated while the younger Amari motioned for certain people to follow them, the others were allowed to go about their previous activities._ _

_ _~~~_ _

_ _Jesse glanced around the table, seven people counting himself, just over the number of a large team. He cast a questioning glance at Fareeha, who in taking the seat at the head of the table, had silently announced her lead on the mission._ _

_ _“Alright, so we have decided that once we have located Angela, we will send in a small extraction team.” She explained, motioning beside her where Genji sat, across the table at Tracer, and to Jessie’s right at her mother. “You are to be stealth based, in and out with Angela and the absolute minimum amount of attention.” As she spoke, Fareeha was sure to meet each of their eyes. Zenyatta, who was hovering just above his chair to Genji’s left, lifted a hand to speak. Upon receiving Pharah’s go ahead he asked his question._ _

_ _“Your plan is sound, so long as they are not discovered.” Zenyatta pointed out. “Is it correct to assume that the rest of us will be backup in the event that someone notices the rescue?” Fareeha stared at Zenyatta for a moment before nodding._ _

_ _“That would be a correct assumption Zen. If something goes wrong and any of the three are discovered, or if the situation’s urgency increases for whatever reason, you three are heavy hitters that also draw quite a bit of attention. Your job in that situation is to secure them an exit and make sure everyone gets out safely.” Zenyatta and Reinhardt nodded, Jesse just stared at Fareeha calmly._ _

_ _“Genji, Jesse, you’ll both be in charge of your trio. I’ll be tapped into your comms as ground coverage.” Both men nodded and Fareeha nodded back before turning her focus to the small woman at the end of the table._ _

_ _“Tracer, You’ll be the most qualified pilot on this mission. Ensure that you receive no injuries that will impair your flight capabilities, or the whole mission could tank.”_ _

_ _“So I’m more of a scout than a combatant this time, eh?” Tracer nodded, puffing up a bit at the task. “I’ll make sure the bird makes it out, cargo intact.” She promised. Fareeha nodded._ _

_ _“I trust that you will. The biggest thing now is finding where they’ve got Angela. We have a strategy, but we cannot do anything until we have a location. Genji.” She turned to him, directly handing him lead over the conversation._ _

_ _“This is where things will prove tricky. Angela is being held with intent to bait me, and relax her. That means she is likely held at one of the estates. Luxorious enough to calm even the most stressed agent, but with enough protection that going in solo, particularly the methods I used in the past, would be suicide. That does narrow down our search quite a bit.” Genji admitted. “But there are twelve such estates that the clan Head is free to travel between in Japan alone. Exploring each without feet on the ground is going to take time.” His voice was somber, well aware of the weight each word held against the mood of the room. _ _

_ _The longer it took them to search, the higher the chance the search ended with nothing._ _


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela views the ceremony with Hanzo, while he slowly realizes what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit late, but I also wanted it to be the finale for Healing Arrow Week 2020.
> 
> Thank you Khrysm!!!

If Angela had known this is what Hanzo had meant by assistance, she would have appreciated her warning and reprieve much more. The moment she had let the three ladies into her room, Angela had lost the power to dictate her own actions. She was constantly being told to sit, stand, look this way, close her eyes, lift her arms, hold still! 

At this point, her head was performing an acrobatic mix of spinning and pounding as one of the girls pulled a comb through her hair without remorse. Another clicked her tongue, busy rifling through the fabric in her closet. The third and eldest looked on in silent disdain. 

When her hair was brushed and twisted out of the way, Angela was prompted to stand and disrobe. She was thankful that her years in the medical field had removed any fear of indecency as the lady with the silk both instructed and assisted her with putting on the first of what looked to be many layers. The eldest stepped in, using a cloth belt to keep the wrap in place while the next layer was readied. In a beautiful display of teamwork, the women dressed Angela up. Gentle pinks, cremes, and rich browns soon became an elaborate kimono, the silk weighing her down and limiting her ability to breathe. Angela, for all of her ability to cooperate with what life dealt, was not going to deal with her breath being taken by fabric. 

When the three ladies stepped back to admire their work, Angela grabbed one of their arms, completely ignoring the offended expression the girl gave. Her free hand motioned to the belt around her torso, it had a name but she couldn’t be bothered to remember it.

“To tight, can you loosen it some?” she asked, her tone only just sweet enough to not be rude. The girl she held shook slightly, glancing back at the eldest for permission before nodding. Angela released her, locking eyes with the eldest instead.

“So the Little Bird does have a voice,” the woman mused, her expression only slightly more appraising. “Good. Within the clan, there is the strong and there is the weak. Do not let them think you too weak to be useful, Birdy. However, as a foreigner, you shouldn’t act too strong. Now, let me paint your face and style your hair. You might yet make it.” Once the belt had been re-tied, loser this time, Angela sat for the woman.

The woman wasn’t overly harsh as she combed through Angela’s hair once more, but she wasn’t gentle either. Angela grimaced slightly when her hair was gathered and twisted into a neat, tight bun. She heard the snap of fingers behind her before small wooden sticks were pressed into the tight bun to pin it in place. The final hair piece, a decorative pin covered in glass sakura blossoms and pink crystals, was secured into place with an appreciative hum.

“Your job, little bird, is to charm them.” The woman said, moving to where she could access Angela’s face. A bag was placed nearby, the woman rifling through it for a moment.

“They will not set you free, your exotic beauty and accomplishments have insured that. You must charm the one whose gilded cage you prefer, and hope that he does not clip your wings.” Angela was forced to close her eyes as the brush danced over her skin. 

“It is nearly a shame that the clan holds it’s traditions so dear, my sister would have loved to try and woo you.” A cool brush skimmed over her lips, leaving behind a thin layer of dyed liquid. “Lip stain, I will top it with a gloss at the end. Now close your eyes again, they need shading.” Angela obeyed silently, considering the information she had been given. It was humorous that the Shimada clan thought she would actually sit idly by and let them dictate her future. Not only was she confident that Overwatch would be actively searching for her, Angela knew she was formidable enough in basic combat to ensure she had some say. She’d had enough time over the previous couple of days to remember each of the contingencies that she had orchestrated. Contingencies for her imprisonment, if Talon had gotten ahold of her, her own ambitions had surpassed her, and even plans for what would happen in the event that she was assassinated. 

Her father’s research was complete, her name would be taught in classrooms for years to come, and her found family was strong. The only thing she had to lose to the Shimada clan was her own pride, and she was confident she would have the last say in that.

“Where on this outfit can I store the knives I was granted?” Angela asked quietly once she felt the lip stain dry.

“It is a kimono.” The woman scolded, finishing the makeup for a moment to lift one of Angela’s arms, the extra fabric of the sleeve reaching to Angela’s waist. “All Shimada kimono’s have pockets in the sleeves to securely hold blades. Do not think so lowly of us.” She grabbed the blades from where they sat nearby and tucked them into the pockets for Angela to see.

“You are finished. Put on your sandals and I will show you to the courtyard.” she ordered. Once again, Angela obeyed.

~~~

Hanzo waited at the entrance to the courtyard closest to Angela’s room. He had found himself uneasy with the idea of her interacting with some of his family members. She might have a decent throwing arm, but the Shimada clan was one of assassins and mercenaries, and she was a beautiful woman. It was easy for honor to be set aside in dire circumstances, or where saké was involved. And so he stood and waited, watching the preparations for the bonding ceremony around him.

He was looking forward to an outsider’s opinion of the ceremony. The magic that ran in the Shimada blood was nearly lost to the rest of the world, something that was as fortunate as it was unfortunate. Having the magic set the clan apart, handing them an advantage over the enemies they had formed. On the other hand, the loss of the world’s magic meant the loss of the knowledge of how they could further their own magic. It would be nice to learn and grow, but Hanzo was happy to settle with maintaining and preserving the ability to soul bond with the spirits.

A tap on his shoulder drew his attention, the eldest seamstress he had sent for Angela. She offered him a knowing grin before directing his attention behind her. Hanzo felt his dragons stir once again at the sight before him.

Angela’s skin had been left alone, highlighting the natural smooth tone. Her eyes had been shaded with a pale pink and delicate dark liner, while her lips had been painted a shade darker to match. Golden strands were done up in a neat bun, leaving enough free to frame her face. Pale pink blossoms could be seen decorating the updo, emphasizing and complimenting the ceremonial kimono that draped over her features. The rich brown brought out the blue in her eyes, while the pink’s warmed her skin and tied the entire outfit together. Hanzo stared for a moment, missing the viciously smug look the seamstress sent towards Angela.

“Remember what I told you, Little bird.” As her parting words were given, Hanzo realized his actions. Straightening his stance, he extended a hand forward for Angela to take.

“You look lovely. I imagine you are not accustomed to such an ornate kimono?” his attempt at light conversation succeeded, her eyebrow rising as she considered his question. The action emphasized by the delicate coloring of her eyelids.

“No, my formal wear has not included anything like this in the past.” Angela answered, eyeing his hand for a moment before accepting it. “Would you be willing to tell me about this ceremony that required my presence?” She asked. A question pertaining to tradition, history, and the magic of the Shimada clan, something Hanzo was delighted to be able to explain.

“Two children have come of age within the clan and will bare themselves before the spirits in hopes of finding a bond,” He summarized. “The magic used by the Shimada clan has been passed down for hundreds of generations, allowing us to serve as mediums for the spirits in return for their wisdom, power, and guidance.” He took great pleasure in the slight widening in her eyes, a voiceless request for more information. 

“The strength of the bond allows for different levels of summoning and what is passed on from the spirits. My strong bond with the dragon’s allows me to summon them physically, and in return they aid me in combat. Now watch, the ceremony is about to begin.” He directed her attention to where two children, a boy and a girl, the age of ten stood. They were dressed in thick silver robes.

At the beat of a drum, two adults stepped forward to remove the robes leaving the children in a more revealing outfit of sheer white cloth. An underlayer of white cloth was used to maintain decency, but most of their skin was able to be seen. When Angela gasped at this Hanzo explained quietly.

“The bond with the spirits is always shown through a marking on the skin, a tattoo. In order for it to be witnessed and recorded for the future generations, as much skin must be shown as possible. It is not nearly as barbaric as you would believe.” He whispered to her. As he spoke, both of the children received a symbol on their foreheads, made from the charcoal of the same tree that formed a circle of embers in the center of the courtyard.

Another drum beat signaled the first child, the boy stepping into the middle of a circle of glowing embers. Hanzo watched as twelve servants poured water and scented oils onto the embers, the steam hiding the boy from sight. The hazy wall lingered for several minutes before it was swept away by a strong breeze, revealing the boy with no visible changes. The charcoal mark still visible on his forehead. He was immediately given the red robe to cover himself once more.

“Unfortunate, but normal. Only one out of twelve are strong enough to be accepted by a spirit.” Hanzo said quietly, watching as the boy walked away. Angela nodded slowly, a glass beaded chain from her hair swinging to brush Hanzo’s arm. They watched as the embers were stoked for several minutes until they burned brightly once more. A single drum beat signalled the beginning of the process once again.

The girl stepped over the embers, into the circle, with her chin held high. A single beat. The oil and water was poured, a hiss as the scented steam rose to cover her form. The mist settled in the air for a while longer than it had previously before the wind removed it once again. Hanzo immediately noted the loss of the charcoal symbol, the black streaks now running down the girl’s face. 

“Her left shoulder.” He heard Angela whisper. Hanzo shifted his eyes to the mentioned location, the edges of his lips lifting ever so slightly. Sitting on the girls shoulder, as if painted with ink and a brush, was the image of a noble horse as proud as could be. 

“She is very strong to receive the spirit of the horse, and will likely grow to be very beautiful.” Hanzo mused. Around them, others were noticing and commenting on the image. “Her tattoo will grow with her, gaining and losing certain details as her bond strengthens.” He explained, watching as Angela’s eyes shifted to his sleeved arm. His clothing hiding the dragons from sight. He watched as she processed the information, the curious gleam making her eyes shimmer in the lanterns light.

“What did your tattoo look like in the beginning?” She did not give him a chance to answer before adding a second question. “What did Genji’s look like? In the beginning and at the end? I was not able to save it.” Hanzo felt the venom she managed to drip into the questions bite into him. He was thankful that she had waited for the other members of the clan to begin dispersing before she asked, though something within him was unhappy to hear her asking about his brother.

“You are very bold tonight,” he observed. “I had two dragons, chasing each other around my upper arm. Genji had a single dragon, baring it’s teeth on his right side. Before you found him, the dragon had grown to stretch from his shoulder down to his left knee. It’s stance had shifted from aggression to one of confidence. It is a shame you never had the chance to see it.” The spark of rage in her blue eyes made his last comment more than worth it. He enjoyed it when she defied him, showing her own strength and resolve. 

Hanzo’s amusement faded when he glanced around the courtyard, Shimada men of various ranks seemed to linger in groups of twos or threes. He watched as they tossed appreciating glances towards Angela, his mood souring when he remembered the news circling the estate. Per the agreement in the last meeting of the elders, after Genji was dealt with, Angela was to be married into the clan.   
“Allow me to walk you to your room tonight.” His words more of an order than a request, causing Angela to give him another unamused look even as she agreed with a simple nod. They turned to leave the courtyard together, barely making it four steps before a particularly bold man stopped them.

“Shimada-Sama” He greeted Hanzo with a deep bow, before turning to Angela. “You are as beautiful as I thought. Your lab coats and dress suits do not do you nearly as much justice as that kimono.” He announced, giving her an openly appreciative look even as he failed to greet her entirely. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed as he felt Angela’s demeanor switch from startled to disgusted.  
“Forgive me.” Angela stated, sarcasm bleeding from her tone. “Work in a lab or hospital setting does not allow such sleeves.” She lifted her arms to show off the length of silk dangling from them. Hanzo watched the lower ranking male rear back, seemingly shocked that she responded at all, let alone with such disrespect. He had to smother a grin, it was like watching a chicken attempt to woo a crane, only to be startled when the elegant bird stood. The man’s startled expression shifted to something darker.

“It will not be a problem then,” he offered with a vile look. “You will likely never need to work in such locations again once you have a household to run.”

“Pardon?” Angela exclaimed, her lack of amusement turning quickly to anger. “I did not spend over half of my life in schools to be a homemaker.” she snarled, stepping towards the man who had misspoken. Hanzo watched her right hand disappear into her sleeve, instantly realizing the location of the blades he had given her earlier. He idly wondered how much further he should let this progress, enjoying Angela’s display. Much to his displeasure, the show was cut short soon after, as a hand pushed the bold fool away from Angela’s approach.

“Forgive my brother, Mercy-san” The intervenor greeted, giving her a respectful bow. “He has enjoyed likely to much saké for the evening. Particularly to be speaking with such a beautiful woman as yourself.” Hanzo recognized the newcomer as Shimada Ryota, a formidable man in his own right, and the first son in the the second branch of the family. He introduced himself to Angela after his statement.

“Perhaps he should learn to control himself and his words.” Angela recommended, turning to greet him with a shallower bow than she had given Hanzo in their first meeting. Ryota’s eyebrow lifted at the slight but he said nothing on it, reacting to her words with understanding.

“He should,” he agreed. “But I doubt he ever will. I apologize and bid you goodnight.” He bowed once more, both to Angela and himself this time. Something dark burned within Hanzo.

“Goodnight to you as well.” Angela dismissed, watching as the Ryota collected his insulted brother before turning in the direction of her room and walking off. Hanzo matched her pace, brooding over his thoughts for several long minutes when a single word broke the silence between them.

“Swine.” Angela muttered. Hanzo shifted his gaze to give her a questioning look. She met his eyes before looking ahead once more.

“Is your family so stuck in their ancient traditions that a married woman is nothing but a housekeeper?” Hanzo felt his stomach drop for a reason he could not explain. 

“No,” he answered quickly. “The women are trained to be as lethal as the men. They master themselves, and in the event that they marry, they are equal with their husbands. What you witnessed is typically what happens when someone within the family takes a foreign spouse.” He realized his mistake too late.

“So because the home I was taken from is not Japan, you would condemn me to housewife?” Her voice remained low, venom dripping from each word.

“Of course not.” Hanzo attempted to fix his mistake. “I said typically. The mastery you have over your field is too great an asset to give up simply for tradition. Not only that, but the clan wants you to join us voluntarily rather than through force.” He stopped when she gave him a look telling him just how unimpressed she was, but he could see the anger fading from her shoulders.

“You expect me to marry into the group who took me from my home and continues to defy my morals. Do not expect me to be happy about it.” She gave him one last look before entering the room. Only when the door slid shut in his face did Hanzo actually realize they had arrived.

He turned and walked back down the hall, considering a bout of night meditation to calm his swirling emotions before bed. When he reached the stone gardens, he turned away. There were others meditating that evening and the idea of being around people was unappealing. 

Angela had made a good point, how it was unfair for him to expect her to be happy even with how well she had been cooperating with the situation she was trapped in. He found himself wondering how exactly he could make the situation better for her when a realization struck him with enough force to have him verbally gasp in the empty hallway.

His unease with her being alone around criminals. The jealousy he felt when others looked at her. How he enjoyed spending time with her, speaking to her. The way felt when she smiled at him, or how it affected her when she entertained his dragons. The warmth in his heart, the chill in his gut.

_ He was falling for her. _


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra keeps her word to McCree and runs damage control in Talon

Sombra exited the transport in a lazy stroll, picking at her nails while a full bag of souvenirs hung at her hip. Pausing for a moment, she glanced around the hanger. An irritated huff escaped her lips when all she saw were basic grunts, lackeys that thought they knew what was up. Amusing most days, but she had things to do today and grunts were rarely helpful with tasks of her caliber.

“Do any of you know if Akande is ready to meet with me?” She asked, hoping to break the ambient noise around her. Her hopeful attempt succeeded, as an all too proud looking lackey stepped closer to her. 

“Mr. Ogundimu asked me to inform you that he would be waiting for you in his office,” the poor boy reported, his words loud as he tried to not-so-subtly lord his newest status factor over his equally ranked coworkers. He looked like a puppy, showing off that he had found the biggest stick in the yard. Sombra chuckled, briefly entertaining the idea of patting the boy on the head to complete the image. Instead she waved him away and started walking once again. Fun and mischief aside, her latest tasks were time sensitive. 

She had to make sure that Akande did not accept the Shimada elder’s offer. Hopefully her information and advice would sway him from the temptation of acquiring the doctor at this moment. It wouldn't do for her cowboy to get any more upset than he already was. Sombra banished the thought from her head, it was dangerous to think of Jesse in her current location. She forced her thoughts back towards work, quietly noting that she was nearing her destination. She blinked at the door for a moment before a troublesome grin formed on her face, using the back of her hand to knock three times on Akande’s door.

“Akande! I know you got my message. We need to talk,” She mused before listening. Akande Ogundimu was by no means a small man, and she could hear him moving towards the door of his work office.

It was time for the games to begin again.

“Welcome back Sombra, I hope you have information worth my time?” His greeting was accompanied by a raised eyebrow, which was fair. She rarely sought him out directly. Sombra liked knowing she could survive an encounter gone nasty after all, and few people could survive Akande’s definition of nasty.

“Well, I have some that was worth my time,” She countered, sauntering past him and into the office. “You can decide if it’s worth your time or not.” Sombra grinned at him, squashing down the instinctive terror that came with taunting her boss. Dangerous hobbies, she collected them. While he closed the door, Sombra seated herself in one of the chairs opposite of his desk. They dwarfed her of course, everything in here was designed for Doomfist, not someone such as herself.

“Very well.” He seated himself across from her, relaxed and ready for her report.

“I can confirm that the Shimada Elder’s claims of having the doctor are true. They took her directly from the Overwatch base. Somehow managed to get the AI down long enough. I’m going to have to figure out how they did that.” She paused for a moment, running through the possibilities of what they could have done and how it would compare to what she had considered doing.

“Are you implying that I should accept the deal that they offered?” Akande asked, an eager tone hinted within his words.

“No. I am telling you this so that you do not accept the Elder’s offer.” She held up a hand to prevent him from speaking, something he obeyed with an unimpressed look. “Think about it. Shimada Hanzo is the one you really want to be allied with. He is the one that can summon the dragons. He is the one you would reach out to. Once he is gone, the Shimada clan will likely collapse due to infighting, no matter who you put on top. Any potential aid or use for the clan will be gone. Sure, you’ll have Ziegler, but you will lose a valuable ally in doing so.” When she had finished, Sombra watched Akande think over her words, taking what joy she could at the mix of frustration and brilliance in his eyes. She could see the exact moment he made his decision.

“What do you propose I do then?” He asked, pinning Sombra in her oversized chair with his heavy gaze.

“Easy, keep Overwatch out of the way and let Shimada Hanzo have his way for a while. Show him that Talon is not nearly as uncouth as he seems to think we are.” She presented the idea with only a minor amount of internal guilt. As much as she cared for Jesse, she had to keep her own neck intact. “Chances are, whenever he is done with whatever his plans are, we will have plenty of opportunities to get ahold of her. I’ve heard they’ll even try to force her to marry within the clan, so if we wait until that happens, we should have more than enough sway.” She watched Akande consider her words once more.

“Tell Widowmaker, her tentative hit scheduled for next week has been cancelled.” He ordered, left hand cupping his chin. “We will wait for now, only because Dr. O’deorain does not have the procedure ready for Doctor Ziegler yet. I don’t want to risk any of Amelie’s previous defects with the Doctor.” Sombra nodded, memorizing his orders before moving to stand.

“I’ll pass the information along,” She agreed. “Besides, I picked up a few items while I was out and I’d love to be able to share them.” Receiving the wave of dismissal, Sombra took her leave. She made it halfway down the hall when a familiar billowing sound made her pause.

“Where is she?” a gravelly tone demanded. Sombra pushed down a wave of mixed annoyance and amusement. Gabrial Reyes, Talon’s very own double agent. The fact made more amusing once she realized he was a monster of Talon’s making. Talon seemed to like making their demons and then letting them walk freely. It was a wonder the criminal organization still stood, likely due to the fact that all of Talon’s monsters thought the others were still loyal. A simple shift of her hand had the audio surveillance on base cut out so they could talk freely.

“You sure you want to do this here?” She asked, turning to face him. She was met by blazing brown eyes, no mask today it seemed.

“Where else would you suggest?” Sombra knew the growl in his voice was not actually directed at her. She had seen him in this state before. Despite Gabe’s scary persona, he was a giant softy that cared about his people, and when those people were in danger, he became the wild card that stood before her now. Sombra was fairly thankful that she could count herself amongst the small group of people he viewed as his, right alongside her cowboy and their current conversation topic, one Angela Ziegler.

“I’ll swing by your room later this evening. I’ve got to go talk to our favorite Araña, unless you want my answer to become something a little bit worse.” She instructed with a flippant wave of her hand before turning to walk away. The sounds of anger could be heard behind her once again but she paid them no heed, knowing he understood what she needed him to. Subtly she reactivated the audio surveillance as she moved, complete with its own little error code so that whoever had been stuck struggling with it had something for the books.

When Sombra reached Amélie’s quarters without any additional interruptions she allowed herself a moment of fear for what would obviously have to go wrong at a later point for things to be this easy right now. Once the moment was over, she knocked twice and entered the room.

“Hey there Araña, I come bearing good news and gifts!” She hummed over the other woman’s aggravated growl at her abrupt entrance. Sombra stopped for a moment to appreciate the view. Unknown to most, Widowmaker was a creature of comfort when not on assignment. 

She was dressed in an old, lumpy oversized cream colored sweater that swallowed her figure while somehow complimenting the violet hue of her skin. Black leggings emphasized the three quarters of her legs left free of the sweater. Her slick and sexy ponytail was gone, replaced by a simple fraying braid that settled neatly on Amélie’s left shoulder. Widowmaker herself was curled up in a nest shaped chair, a book forgotten in her lap, and a delightfully unimpressed expression on her face. 

“Do you have a reason for interrupting my leisure time?” she hissed. Sombra watched Widow sit up, neatly snapping the book closed as she stretched her legs.

“I do actually. Several. Your tentative job next week, the hit on the Shimada prince? It’s cancelled. More importantly however, I brought you some Spanish wines.” the hacker motioned cheerfully to the bag she held, taking more amusement than she likely should have when the other woman’s expression shifted from vague disappointment to visible interest.

“This is from your sudden disappearance.” Amélie stated, standing from her chair to approach a nearby cupboard. Sombra pulled two bottles from her bag while Amélie returned with two clean wine glasses, setting them on the small table in her quarters before lifting one of the bottles to look over it.

“I had some things to take care of, and I figured I could spoil my friend a bit while I was there,” Sombra explained with a shrug.

“Well,” Widow paused, setting the first bottle down so she could look over the label of the second. “You did a wonderful job.” she finished with a hum before her attention shifted from reading the label to removing the cork. Soon enough Amélie was seated once more, holding a glass of the deep red beverage. The second glass sat untouched on the table after Sombra had quietly refused the taller woman’s offer.

“Thanks amiga, but I’ve got other things to do today and if I start sipping wine with you now, I’ll be here all day.” as she spoke, Sombra settled down in the only other chair in the room, a nest style like Widow’s. “But I do have a little time, so I figured I’d tell you more about why your mission was, and why it was cancelled too.” Amélie lowered the glass from her lips so that her full expression could be seen as a single elegant eyebrow lifted.

“Well, go on. I am interested in the strings you’ve pulled recently.” 

~~~

Sombra knocked on the door, looking rundown and tired. After a grueling conversation with Moira (she only escaped because De Kuiper showed up) and a terrifying run in with Mauga (who was still searching for Baptiste, she wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss or kill the poor medic anymore), all she wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, she had given her word to Reyes, and keeping her promises to him was always safer than the alternative. 

Her attention was drawn to the door as it swung inwardly in a violent manner. Standing there, giving her an impatient glare was a mask-less Reaper, Gabriel Reyes, in all of his darkened glory.

“Finally.” He ground out, stepping away from the doorway and deeper into the room. Sombra was hot on his heels, pushing the door closed behind her before flopping tiredly on the nearest item of furniture, the man’s bed. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel his heavy gaze. Taking a deep breath, Sombra sat up and met his eyes. 

“Ask away, I’ll answer what I can but remember, what I tell you might not be known to others. So be careful.” The warning was one she gave often when sharing information that others would kill for, even if this time the one she was telling would likely be the one doing the killing.

“How did it happen?” his question was a growl, but even the terrifying Reaper could not hide the concern in his eyes. Sombra briefly entertained the idea of meeting with Angela at this point even if just to see how she had made such an impact on the men in her life.

“They infiltrated the Overwatch Base while most of its occupants were sleeping. She was doing some late night research, I can’t access her notes so I don’t know what she deemed that important. The next accessible feed showed her being carried out, likely drugged. One of her assailants was limping heavily, a lesson from you?” Her prediction was affirmed when Reyes gave a proud hum. He moved to speak again but she cut him off. 

“I don’t know what happened in the lab. Those servers are kept separate and offline somehow. All I know about them is that Angela’s laptop is the access, they talked enough about that on camera.” she ignored the frustration that literally emanated from him. Smokey tendrils of dark nanobots lashing the air around his somehow physical form.

“Where is she…?” Sombra watched as his physical aura calmed down.

“One of the Shimada estates, the Hanamura one. From what I can gather, she is being treated well. A guest of honor or some bull. They want to force her into a marriage, use her name to climb out of the underworld into their former glory.” She paused for a moment, observing the growing rage that was Reyes. “I think she’s made a friend of the Shimada heir though, it’s pretty funny. Akande’s contact is less impressed though, they could be a problem, but for now she is as safe as can be.”

“And Akande? What is his plan with this?” If she hadn’t known better, Sombra would have thought he was scared. 

“I’ve convinced him to wait things out.” She picked at her nails. “Shimada Hanzo will be easier to work with than some power hungry old woman.” Reyes nodded, gloved hand reaching out to pat her on the head.

“You’re too good for this place.” he grumbled. “Be careful here.” Sombra swatted his hand away.

“I’m no better than you, don’t patronize me abuelito.” she laughed, standing. “I’m going now. Enjoy your brooding.” With that, Sombra made her escape. She contemplated hiding in her own room for a while, maybe taking a nap? Yeah, that sounded nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys, and I know this isn't really an update day. This chapter kicked my tail, but being trapped at home helped me to push through. That being said, as long as I am stuck in this quarantine, rather than waiting for update day I'll post chapters as soon as they've been completed and proofread.
> 
> Stay safe out there and wash your hands!!


End file.
